The Test
by Dani Rose Ventra
Summary: “Did you like it Rukia, did you like how I made you squirm, and moan”, then he suddenly cupped me. I moaned again at him, wanting him.....
1. Heated Kisses

**The Test **

**Andy and Joanna**

**Chapter one : Heated Kisses**

* * *

I wanted something more. Something I knew I should have known not to ask, but I couldn't help it. I never felt like this is Soul Society, but it had nearly shot out of me the moment I saw him…Ichigo. That's what he said his name was. He was strange at first, always getting mad at me and refusing to fight for the souls that wanted rest. I was beyond furious! After all I did give him my Death God Powers, but what do I get in return. Nothing. Zitto. I mean no thanks and he never listens to me. It's so frustrating, but when he yells at me, I can't help but oogle at him. His hot temper is just a turn on. I mean it. It such a weird turn-on but hey I can't help it. When I run behind him, I can't help the way his butt looks from behind and the way his hair moves in the wind. Or when he sweats after a battle. Oh man, you don't know how many times I just wanted to…BANG IT! 

Anyway, back to the present. It happened after a recent battle with another death god who wanted to bring me back to Soul Society, but he fought him, while I watched. I didn't know why, but I felt so embarrassed that he was fighting for me. Fighting to keep me here.

When we walked back, the walk was quiet, and I began to sweat. Ichigo was being usually quiet and it made me even more nervous. I glanced over, and I knew he was watching me, as if wondering why I was acting up. I slapped me cheek as I felt a warm rush onto my cheeks.

"Hey Rukia" I glanced up to see Ichigo staring at me confused, but happy? "Huh?" I murmured. I looked like such a fool, staring at him. But who could not he was a sex god, who clearly didn't know it. His hair was tousled, and his top was showing just enough room for a little imagination. I gaped but closed my mouth just as he noticed.

This was getting too embarrassing. He smirked and chuckled. I gulped. 'Does he know' I thought. Without me noticing, Ichigo was behind me, but what shocked me was that he was hugging me from the back! He never did that before. But hell I didn't care, he was warm and so close I couldn't help but shiver as he whispered in my ear. "Rukiiiia" I turned behind his eyes held a glint in them that I shivered at. His danm sexy smile that got my knees to shake, if he had not been holding me, I would've fell. "Wha…t is it Ichigo?" I asked nervously. I was trying to sound more convincing, but eh way he was looking at me got all my confidence wiped away. He smirked again; bring his head down covering the light that lit above us.

Just noticing now, I rembered it was dark outside, with no one around. No one around I thought. Just inches away from my mouth, he put his fingers to my mouth and hushed me, then removing them quickly to claim my mouth. He was rough and he tasted so good. His arms tightened around me, almost lifting me up. I griped his shoulders as he continuously kissed me, rough and lovingly. I kissed back with as much roughness, and he grunted. I stopped, plopping myself from him, to find myself out of breath. His breath fanned my face as he too panted. I never seen him pant this much. He bent his lips back to mine and teasingly brushed against it. I moaned and almost greedily, pulled him to me.

If it weren't for the pole behind him, we would've fell over from the way I came onto him. My mind was blank as I just thought more, more, more. I couldn't get enough of him and he probably knew it. I wanted to know why though, before it got too far. I lightly pushed him. He whined teasingly, and I giggled to see his lips, bruised from our kissing. I blushed and twisted my fingers together getting nervous.

"…umm..Ichigo why'd you kiss me…?"

* * *


	2. The Chase

**Chapter two : The Chase**

* * *

Quiet. Then he started to light laugh. Turning to him, I felt embarrassed and a little mad why he would be making fun of me now of all times. 

"What's so funny?" I pressed at him. He smiled, coming toward me and taking my hand into his. "Because you make me this way", he said as he pulled me tightly into his arm, and I felt his need for me brush my thigh. Strangely I thought I would be scared, but I was suddenly even more turned on. Growing bolder pushed him, to hear him whine once again. I loved that sound more now. I twirled my finger at him and blowed a kiss.

"If you want me, your going to catch me" I whispered, but I knew he could here it, then I was off. This was secretly one of my wildest fantasies. To be stalked out like a prey, from a deadly, but sexy predator. I was Ichigo's prey, and he was the predator. I curved the corner and ran into his house. No one was home, because of a problem at the clinic. The house was theirs, and she knew what she wanted to do all night. She didn't make it all the way in the house until she was tackled to the floor by a warm body. I gave out a small squeak as I found myself on the living room floor, with a warm, sexy, powerful Ichigo on top of me. Was it my birthday or what?

Nipping at my neck, he found my weak spot and licked it. When I felt his wet warm tongue on my neck I almost jumped up. He was so good at what he was doing, that I really hoped he wouldn't leave me if I asked. Trailing his tongue to the valley between my breasts, I gasped as he plopped his mouth onto my nipple. All I could keep from doing was moaning. I pushed his head towards my mouth to keep him there, asking for more, but not knowing what I really wanted. He seemed to know my urgencies that he stopped to look at me with glazed eyes. Nodding to him, he continues down, twirling his tongue into my bellybutton as he came down. He stopped at my curls and breathed in. Somehow that was just even hotter. I didn't know what he was doing. I was still a virgin after al and this was too new for me. The next moment Ichigo's mouth claimed me. I screamed, and if it weren't for my teeth clamping tightly on my lips, the whole neighborhood would've heard. He kept licking and slurping, whispering things to me I thought he never used at all.

"Rukia…. you taste so good" He looked up at me and smirked then went back down. Suddenly, I screamed! He had thrust his tongue in me, using his fingers to touch me still. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted it to let go, but it wouldn't. I could feel my muscles grip onto something. But he suddenly let go of me leaving a trail of saliva within me. He smirked as I let a whine at him. Ichigo leaned down to me and kissed my nose whispering such dirty words I never thought he would ask of me. "Did you like it Rukia, did you like how I made you squirm, and moan", then he suddenly cupped me. I moaned again at him, wanting him to continue to lay down the fire that worked up in me. "Do you want me to thrust my tongue into you again, and lick you till you come for me?". I blushed. How dirty, but o god was he making me wet. He cupped it tighter waiting for an answer. I nodded, but he didn't want that kind of answer. "What do you want Rukia, I'm not giving it to you till, you ask"Ichigo pressed. He leaned fdown to nip my throat and I moaned.

"What do you want me to do Rukia?", he asked aging, except more demanding. "I want you", I moaned out. He shook his head in disproval, wanting me to exactly specific. I blushed. I couldn't do that it was….too dirty. Ichigo blushed his hand on me again and whispered, "You know blushing makes me even more turned on", and he breathed out. I gasped, and clung onto his neck, the fire was burning and I needed release. "I want you to lick me, kiss me, fuck me, I don't care just do it", I screamed. He seemed surprised but the moment I said it, he was on me again filling me to the core. All I could hear was a slurping and soft whisper of him telling me to come for him. He pulled out his hand and rubbed my clit and I knew I was gone. I screamed his name in between breaths, as I came down. He continuously licked me as I came down until I was dry, He chuckled and whispered to my face, and "I didn't know you can multi-orgasm". I blushed, I apparently didn't either. He pulled me up to him and kissed me roughly and with more lust, I could feel his need for me more and I moaned as it slipped in between my thighs. "I want you"

* * *


	3. Super Blow Off

Chapter three: _Blow Hard_

* * *

I moaned again, as if waiting for another explosion to erupt from me. O god have I been waiting for him to say that to me, practically begging me to let him in my legs and take me. He had control before, now I think I want to change the table. Ne? Smiling with a glint in her eye, Ichigo gulped with need as Rukia pushed her chest out at him and tackled him to the floor, leaving her in the dominant position. 

Ichigo practically drooled when she sat straddling his now, very throbbing shaft. He tried his hardest just not to take her right now, where everyone could see and take her making her scream his name for gods know how long. He wanted to see her squirm and beg for it like when he was oh so deliciously between her legs. He was getting turned on just thinking about it. He couldn't help it if he was a guy with raging hormones, Rukia seemed fine with it. Laughing at that comment, he slid his arms to her hips and sliding it up her arms and to only cup at her breasts.

"Oh Kami", she whispered out as he began to knead it. She loved the way his calloused hands touched her anywhere. She felt like such a slut and it turned her on even more. His hands, oh god did she love his hands.

She remembered a time when she had first got caught staring at them; they were so big and long, masculine. She just wanted to walk over to him and nibble on each of them, but obviously, that would've been weird.

"Rukia", he whined above her when she stopped his hands from kneading her. Holding up his right one, she placed the left one right back on her breast, helping him knead and bring her nipple to a hard pebble. "Oh..oo", she moaned above him, sweat forming in between her valley of breast. Ichigo stared longingly at it and gasped, wanted to shoot his load off right there when Rukia took his finger and started to nibble it sucking it into her mouth, flickering her red warm tongue out to lick him and then sucking it.

"Uhhhhh", Ichigo groaned out as he watched her the pressure on his shaft was hurting him to the point where he was so desperate to even beg. Rukia smiled, but not all to happy when his hands disappeared on her breast to touch his shaft. She stopped her nibbling and stared awed at how he continued to stroke himself, not paying her any attention anymore. For the first time since she started, she noticed just how big Ichigo was. Ichigo was for sure a big boy.

O yeah she said, just how I like it. Smiling to herself, she frowned again when she remembered that she was left out again in Ichigo desperate attempt at release. She could tell he was going to come so she slid down his body, making sure she gave a nip and a lick to his strong thighs and had his attention. Before he could complain, not that he wanted to, she pushed his hand away, but not before licking his fingers that still had his precum on it. It tasted salty, and all Ichigo, just how she wanted it to be. "Rukia….please", he moaned again, bringing her head towards his shaft that was practically pulsing from his near to orgasm. He had almost come down, but she moved his hand making him whine because of the need to release it.

Rukia did get bothered by that and stared into his lust filled eyes and winked at him.

"Nuh uh Ichi Ichi", she giggled at him then moving her body sensually up his body, making sure she pressed her breast into his chest, passing his nipples that she oh so wanted to taste at that moment. Kissing his chest, she could feel the muscles in his stomach and tried not to drool at the feel of him under her. Tracing her fingers to his abs, she smirked coyly when Ichigo jumped and moaned again. Licking his stomach, she sucked at a spot right next to his nipple and he almost shot off the bed if she wasn't on top of her.

"Rukia….". "Don't be a such a…..tease" he moaned again when she wouldn't do as she told him. She never knew Ichigo had such dirty turn on. "Tell me what you want," she whispered in his ear licking his earlobe to nibble on it. She could feel his smirk on her face and she grinned in victory. Karmas a bitch. She never knew that he was even more turned on by dirty words.

"I want you to suck me hard Rukia, and I want you to suck me dry until you'll start to get wet by seeing me get off, and if your good I'll give you a fucking you never had before".

Oh god how she loved it when he talked that way, it made her just want to jump on him and take him right there. She didn't want to admit it but the way Ichigo talked dirty; oh gosh did it make her want to cum with him watching her come down. She licked her lips at that thought and watched as Ichigo stared up at her. Leaning down so that she was still in control and above him, she licked the side of the mouth and whispered sensually and almost what sounded like a bitch in heat, "As you wish".

She didn't leave time for teasing and went to her job. At first licking his head experimentally, she was surprised to find it oddly addicting. Trailing her tongue from top to bottom, she was happy to see that he was loosing control and that she had to hold on his hips to keep him from moving.

Slowly taking one inch at a time, she was yet again surprised that she could only take in four inches into her mouth, his head already touching her throat. Removing her hands on his hips, she placed them at the beginning of his shaft, feeling the soft orange pubic hair that curled in her hand. Pumping his hard on, she began to bob her head on his head relishing the way he was now uncontrollably yelling and shouting his moans of approval.

"Oh …uhhhhhh". "More" he moaned out loudly removing his hands on the bed and gripping his hands into her silky hair. Pushing her down, he moaned again, "God, uh uh". Stifling from throwing up in her mouth, she swallowed it up and continued her assault on his long hard shaft. Pulling out, she began to nibble on his head, and then taking long licks of his haft, making sure to tease the head and then bob her head gain till it hit her throat.

"UHHH, UH" he groaned out again after a few minutes of holding his breath. His breathing had begun to be irrelevant and he was slowly, loosing control. He was almost there but she would stop and then continue her odd rhythm, suck, and lick, take it all then do it over again. Her mouth was making the sexiest sound ever and it made him even more turned on if that was possible. She made slurping noises when she sucked him whole, licking his side and then sucking his head as if asking for him to come. Plopping out she pumped him and watched as he began to writhe like a madman. She knew he would come so hard from her pace, getting him almost there and then holding it off and then doing it again. He was on the brink, only a few more minutes until he would cum right into her mouth, to swallow.

"Come Ichigo", she whispered into his ear, still pumping him and running her thumb on the head in circles.

"I want you to come in my mouth so hard and watch me taste all of it", she said again making a point to rub her free hand on his rock hard nipple that begged for her attention.

"Yessss…." He moaned, he was coming but a few more words would get him to blast off so hard, he wouldn't be able to walk for days. Perfect she thought.

"Uh Ichigo cum into my mouth, I want to taste your cum so bad", she smiled that was what got him. "UHHHHH" he moaned out s he blasted his load into her awaiting mouth and clutching onto her hair as she began to lick it up. His head was filled with white and he was off. He felt his shaft go limp as his little vixen began to lick the amounts of cum he had gave to her. He was in heaven; the orgasm was what he thought it would be, fucking amazing! He grinned; she would be getting what she wanted.

He smiled, she looked irresistibly sexy as her hair was tousled and some remaining cum was left in the corner of her mouth, while she continued to lick at the remaining, and boy was there a lot. Moaning again, he felt his shaft rise up from the way she looked and her tongue that continued to take him whole, sucking every drop of cum that he had let out. Man was that the best blowjob he ever had. Sure Orihime was sure good, but Rukia oh god Rukia talked dirty to him and it was damn sexy.

Rukia was oh so surprised when she was licking the remains when she felt his dick rise back up. 'So he has good stamina'. Giving one last lick, she stood up; making sure to pop her butt into Ichigos face and making her boobs jiggle as she got up.

"I'm hungry", Rukia whined at him, pouting her lips at him, when Ichigo finally stood up, not even a little embarrassed by the way his shaft stood up tall and was practically calling for Rukia to hop on for a ride. He smirked cockily as he watched his shaft with suck adoration. His dick twitched when he saw her tongue peek out and lick her lips still watching his shaft as if she wanted to suck him all over again. Trying to get her attention to his face, not that he minded much, he passed her then whispered into her ear, I'll make dinner but I'm not promising you that it will fill my hunger".

Rukia moaned as his breath played on her neck and she almost fell down, it weren't for his arm around her waist. The only thing she could do was say uh huh as she watched him walk into the kitchen fully naked still. Trying not to stare at his butt, she giggled when he turned around and caught her looking then saying in a firm voice.

"Don't put on your clothes yet, I'm not finished with you". Rukia grinned happily, she would make sure, and he wasn't finished with her yet.

* * *


	4. Dirty Talk

* * *

**Chapter four: Dirty Talk**

* * *

Rukia sat on the counter in her bra and underwear, watching as Ichigo ignored her and chopped the vegetables to then pour them into the soup. All throughout the dinner making she had tried using the best antics she knew from the Cosmo girl that Ichigo's little sister had lying around. God if I wasn't so **hot** and **bothered**, I would already be in his closet tearing his picture into shreds! The nerve of Him! How could he make her wait and not be affected by her as she did to him? It just wasn't fair.

Why did he have to be so freaking hot! Nobody should look so cute just in a pink apron and strawberry boxers! But god did they make his butt look good. So lean and tight and totally grip able. I mean so good that I could already feel myself get wet with the thought of Ichigo thrusting his impressive cock into her from behind and telling her how sexy she looked when she screamed for his name like a wild cat! How he loved how much she had already creamed for him and how it felt around him. Oh god she thought I'm already wet. Rubbing her legs to make her ache go away she caught his eyes.

Ichigo smirked. He knew she was getting hot the way her breathing started to go in little puffs. Oh he loved it when she did that. He knew she was fantasizing about him and he knew the effect it was having her. If he didn't see the little wet spot forming near her underwear and the way she rubbed her legs to make it go away he swore he would just shoot his load right there!

His little sex kitten was such a delicious treat. He knew how to pleasure her and he hell knew she would gladly return it! He groaned. God the way she swirled her tongue at his cock and made him choke in the back of his throat. Oh man was he already gone. She had surprised him when she had gotten most of him into her mouth, and sucked him like crazy, making those purring noises at the back of her throat that made him twitch in pleasure. If he didn't know better, he had thought she wasn't a beginner at all but a sex toy that fell in his room for him to hump into his bed until it fell apart. Not that he wouldn't do it now with her. Oh the possibilities. Heck if he had his way, he do her in every fucking room and every table and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight. Not that she would be able to walk at all after this.

Rukia pounted at him. Her tongue slipping out of her mouth to lick her lips and remind him of her lips to his thick staff. She smirked.

Getting on the counter she laid her on her back and arched her back, making sure her legs were spread apart. If he wasn't going to do pleasure her, she would do it herself.

Putting a finger into her mouth, she pretended to close her eyes and suck on her finger as if it was Ichigo's hot, hard cock. Trailing it onto her lips she left a trail of saliva and began to slowly drag her finger down her breast. Taking her free hand she began to caress her breast and heard Ichigo's intake. She smiled. This was his fault. It he hadn't fucked her hard and fast and on the table right in the open like she wanted, he would be doing her and not watching as she pleasured herself. Your loss she thought. Revenge is a bitch and she knew for sure that she was a bitch. A horny ass bitch.

"_Ohh_" she whispered as she practically thrust into her cunt. Her juices already making her wet, and allowing her finger to come in and out of nice and slick. "_Oh…harder..harder..ohhhhhh_"

As she pumped furiously into herself, she imagined Ichigo, pulling out his impressive "sword" and fucking her brains out, his grunts of satisfaction bringing her on edge.

One of her hands that weren't soaked with her juice went up to her firm breast and began to tweak it to a little tip that made Rukia even hornier. She loved her little twins, they were so perky and fit oh so nicely in Ichigo's mouth. She wanted him to lick her and suck her like a baby. Just having Ichigo watch as she pleasured herself made her freaking wet, and that was a pleasure itself.

He watched her with hooded eyes, watching her finger ram into herself and bring her own pleasure. What he did next surprised her though, because instead of just watching as she climaxed right in front of him, he furiously began to rip off his boxers and rub his ejaculating cock right in front of her. Getting off as she stared wide eyes, lusty and wonton on the counter.

"Oh god Ichigo…" she whined. His dick just eight inches away from her face and she desperately wanted it in her and hitting that spot where her fingers couldn't reach. God she couldn't take it any longer. By now she was practically humping her hand, and screaming for the satisfaction that would follow. "Fuck…ohhh. I just want to come!"

Turning over on her back, with one hand on the table and the other still deep in her, she began to go faster and forcing her tiny hands into her tight pussy. "Ugh, ugh…ugh" she moaned out sexily as Ichigo watched her. "Ahh..my cunt is so wet, so wet" she murmured to him, the force of her thrust shaking her perk titties to life.

His hand at his dick, watching as her fingers coated with her lovely juice and the way her face practically cross eyed as he watched her with hungry eyes. Rubbing faster, he slid it up and down and circled the mushroom like head and groaned in want. Man did he want those fuckingly delicious lips right back on him and suck him dry. God the way she moved her lips and the way it vibrated on his dick as he fucked her throat. Her hands gripping his ass that sent an electrifying sensation throughout his spine.

Rubbing and moving even faster, he began to feel that familiar buildup that would take him to nirvana. Gazing longingly at Rukia, he could tell that she was close the, her little lips begin to quench on her fingers.

He grunted, he wouldn't last any longer. "Rukia" he called to her and she looked at him, saliva drooling down her mouth and her tight little cunny clenching her fingers where he would be there. "Come for me baby, come like a good little bitch you are". And that's all it took for Rukia to scream to the heaven.

Ichigo quickly followed, letting his howl of content fill the house and his cum fall all over Rukia like a sex derived whore. Good he thought, if he wasn't so horny, he would have found that his actions seemed to be more kinky than lustful but whatever. As long as it made Rukia wet and wild, he could handle it.

Arching her back to right back up she was shocked to find that Ichigo was already right between her legs and pinning her to the table. Good she thought. Finally she was going to get fucked, humped, rammed into….anything that would make her come.

Snickering down at her, he bent down and blew her nipple to see it come to life. Yup he thought, those are my twins. Pulling the sensitive nipple he watched fascinated as Rukia arched her back and gasped out in pleasure, her hips unconsciously rolling up and brushing his stomach. Responsive as ever.

Blowing the nipple again he stared down at her flushed and pink. "Now that wasn't very nice, pleasuring yourself and covering yourself with clothes" He told her in a husky voice filled with lust. He fingered her already loosening bra and slowly began to pull down her underwear but changed his mind and began to plant kiss to both her twins and slowly down to her cunt. When he reached the underwear he smirked up at her and she watched so horny and fucking lusting over him as he pulled down her underwear with his teeth before nibbling on her soft skin there.

"Ooooh…. just fuck me already…. don't you want to be in your bitches nice little cunt?" she moaned and was surprised when he actually groaned out loud and cupped her moist pussy that made her meowing in want.

God did she want him at this moment.

"Oh?" He spoke down to her lustfully, but slowly began stroke her up and down and only slipping in a little finger once and a while. The moisture increased and Ichigo groaned from the way her tight little unused passage tightened around him every time, so wet and warm. She was right; he did want to be in her little cunt.

"Do you want me to stick my dick in you hump you so hard you'll be so sore and wet whenever you see me?" He asked her. His smirk growing whenever he tried to dig his finger into her, but pulled back his finger to make her look at him.

Pulling his digit to his mouth, Rukia practically cummed right there, watching as he put those fingers in his mouth and licked her sweet juices. "Ichigo…" She whined but Ichigo wouldn't have any of that, he wanted to prolong the pleasure. But from the raging erection he had on said anything it would be saying it wanted to fuck her into the table until the neighbors called the cops. Oh kinky he thought. Handcuff and whips, but that would be next time he thought, right now he wanted her to know that her body was his to use now to whenever he wanted her, which would be a lot.

Rukia pulled his hand that began to trail around her cherry pink nipples and brought it to her quivering pussy. Looking at him through her glass like eyes. "I want you to be in there" She told him, her mind filled with lusty thoughts so animalistic and hot she couldn't help but moan at the possibility to do those positions with him.

He quirked up an eyebrow but followed her gaze where his hand cupped her wet little tunnel. He groaned at its wetness and smirked when she moaned too. "I want to be in there"

"Please" she begged on her knees now and placing kisses all around his dick like a lollipop. Her hands playing with his balls and he found the double action was making him blow faster.

Grasping his little Ichigo in her hands she looked up at him innocently and Ichigo thought of how much hotter she looked when she pretended to be pure and all.

"Fuck me Ichigo. Use me, tease me. Please do it right now, I can't hold on anymore. Hump me like a dog would to his bitch. Yesssss…. I'm your horny little bitch" She said to him with lust and to prove her point she turned around and placed her hand on the floor like a silly little dog would, her legs spread showing him her glistening little pussy and that smack able little ass. So plump and all his. Turning her head she looked at him and told him straight away. "Hurry, I can't stand it anymore, enter me"

He didn't have to be told twice, slipping behind her he thrust into and cried out with her in their rush. "AHHH…."

His fingers clenched her hips and he slumped over her, beads of sweet rolling down his temple. So tight, so tight and hot he muttered. She was so tight around him, she squeezed him, and clenched around him and he swore that he would cum right there without ever having to start because she was so small and wet.

"Oh god…" Rukia moaned from above him. He was so big, and hot. He filled so her so much, she was afraid that he wouldn't be able to come out. But god did it feel so good. "Ohh… my pussys so full" She moaned again, jiggling her butt, urging him to go on.

"Fuck" he shouted and that's when the house began to shake. Ichigo thrust into her like a mad man, hitting that sweet spot that he knew he could only reach. She screamed, her titties bouncing from the effect and a trail of saliva drooled down to the kitchen floor. Bending over, he trailed his tongue up her spine and watched as she moaned out loud. "Oh Ichi, use your tongue, oh I love your tongue"

Ichigo practically cummed right there. Oh did his little bitch like that. Rolling her over so that she lay beneath him, he hiked her legs to his shoulders and practically yelled out his content.

Starting his pace again he was surprised to find that the position let him go into her deeper. Grabbing her waist, he impaled her and she arched her back in a guttural moan. Rocking her hips to him asking for more. Rukia screamed from the pleasure and pain that fucked her body. Ichigo panted fucking her and humping so hard into the floor that they began to move from the sweat. Staring down at their combined bodies, he moaned in pleasure to see him coming in her and her clenching around him.

Looking down at her he thrust into and watched as she arched her back and screamed more, her eyes open and he thought she looked so fucken sexy and primitive.

"Ugg… do you like it baby?" he asked her in between thrust. Rukia bit her lip, feeling that tightening pool in her stomach. Ichigo thrust into her again pulling one leg down and feeling her slick little pussy clench and hold him here before continuing.

"Do you feel me Rukia, can you feel my hard rod hump your sweet little cunny? He asked again, finding it hard to finish the sentence.

Rukia just nodded, too freaking horny to even speak. Ichigo slammed into her even harder, their slick bodies squirting and slapping against each other, making an oddly sexy sound.

"Oh fuck me harder Ichigo, fuck me harder!"

Ichigo grunted and did as she told him, quickening the speed and coming all the way out to only thrust right back in. "Oww… yeah more, more Ichigo, I'm so horny and wet"

"How wet?"

"So fucken wet" She moaned back when he pulled out of her and pulled her up to slam her against the clear through door for their backyard. Ichigo thrust into her humping her and loving the way her pants and whines for more entered his ear.

"How much do you love my cock?"

"Oh Oh so much, oh I want it in me so much…o I love it I love it in me" Rukia whine now, the glass pushing up her taunt boobs to the window squishing them and arousing them to life once more.

"Good because it's going to stay in there for a while" And to prove his point, he rammed into her and thrust into her loving the screams and the sloshing and squirts of their juices made.

But he knew it was going to end. He could feel the little temptress digging her hands into his butt and pulling him deeper into her than before speeding it up.

"Say my name" Ichigo ordered, grunting when Rukia spas med around him a little.

"Ic..Ichgi..go"

Not fulfilled by this he pushed her against the glass wall and reached up to play his finger around her dark curls. Rukia writhed under him, eyes rolling back into its sockets from the sensual touch.

"Louder" He grunted.

"Ichigo!

"Good." He moaned out. Pulling her legs up, he put her in a position where her knees bent and slammed all the way to the rim of her tight little pussy.

"Ohhhh…don't stop" Rukia whined, feeling the buildup increase to the point where she couldn't open her eyes.

Ichigo complied with her wishes and continued to fuck her silly. Humping her and ramming his thick penis into her like a sex deprived boy.

Rukia was almost there. She could feel it and groaned when she couldn't find her release.

"Ichi..go" She whined to him, not knowing if he knew what she was asking of him but stopped thinking at all when his finger finally touched her little clit.

"Oh, oh god, oh…I don't think I can last any longer" Rukia moaned on the brink of her orgasm.

Ichigo only grunted his response and gripped her hair to turn her around to kiss her. The simple kiss brought on a pleasurable moan to erupt from Rukia and she began to buck under Ichigo, loving the way his dick fucked her cunt and his tongue fucked her mouth. God did she loved to get fucked.

"Tell me what you need." Ichigo breathed into her ear.

"I need to come!" She told him, the desperation and the pants reaching his ears and harden his cock.

Pulling her around, so that her legs wrapped around his waist and thrust roughly into her already dripping pussy.

Grabbing her butt, Ichigo continued to push her into oblivion, loving the way she thrust her hips up to get him to fuck her harder.

Ichigo could feel it coming and fuck did he know that it was going to be good. Thrusting up with a quick and jerky thrusts, he reached up and tweaked her nipple and thrust into her with one hard and powerful thrust before Rukia came with a scream, cumming all over his cock and reaching his oblivion with a loud "fuck!".

His cum splattered into her pussy and dripped onto her thigh. Resting his forehead onto Rukia's, he pulled them both to the coach and dropped onto it like a dead weight.

Warm pants tickled his chest when Rukia snuggled into his, draping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck with little bites and kisses. Running a hand through Rukia's hair, he rested his chin on her head and kissed it sensually before letting his fingers trace up and down her arm that brought on goose bumps from her skin.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, but he couldn't find the strength to respond so he grunted and nuzzled his nose into her hair, smelling that danm erotic smell of hers.

"Hmmm?"

Rukia smiled into his chest and placed a cute kiss near his nipple.

"Can I be on top next time?"

Ichigo only groaned and felt his soft dick come to life before flipping them over so that she was on top, straddling his waist.

He grinned up at her and with that deviously husky voice and cupped her pink little titties and rubbed his thumb over her nipples that had Rukia arching her back in lust before answering her.

"Baby, you can be on top of me whenever you want, now ride me like a good little bitch you are" He groaned, watching his favorite perky twins jiggle on top of him.

Ichigo grinned sexily at her and Rukia could only move above him, groaning in pleasure when his cock touched that spot that made her twitch and gripped his thigh to continue to ride him.

He planned on fucking her the entire night and every night from now on. The night filled with moans and screams of uncontrollable pleasure as two bodies fucked each other. The neighbors wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

* * *

Wow I actually finished this story after not writing a chapter for an entire year. hoped you enjoyed this little bit of naughtiness! ANd for some really DIRTY Dojinshi about Ichigo and Rukia I suggest . Trust me you'll thank me!


End file.
